The Fairy That Lost Its Tail
by MADEGlorious
Summary: This one time… he couldn't be her knight in flaming dragon armor. NaLu Oneshot Warning: character death


He had finally gotten to her. But now a new problem has arisen.

"Lucy!" His smile was as big as the sun, like always.

Her's, on the other hand, seemed off to him. "Natsu..." It was weak. Was she not happy to see him?

She began crying. "Lucy?" He paused, face slowly contorting in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Natsu-"

"If you're worried about getting out, you can stop right now. "He began to get closer, his hand ready for her to grab. "Your best pal, Natsu, is-" his hand collided with something cold and insanely hard.

"I only have two minutes left, Natsu." Now, her tears were rain, rapid and dreary.

Two minutes? For what? And what the hell's this between us? A wall?

Then he came to a sick realization. "It's a cage isn't it?" She kept crying.

His hands burst with flames. "Don't cry, Lucy! I'm gonna get you outta here!" He then proceeded to pound on the invisible cage with what little magic he had left.

"Natsu, poison has been steadily taking the place of oxygen." She hacked up blood.

Natsu punches harder, faster. His eyes begin to feel hot. Deep down he knows the inevitable but he only thinks of saving her. He's done so for quite some time, he can't stop now. He won't.

 **00:01:07**

"Nat...su," coughs blood. "Please, Lis...ten-"

He wouldn't. "Lucy, the more you talk the more poison gets inside you! So, shut it!"

Blood now came from her eyes, mouth and nose. Those big brown irises had long since dulled. The light they once held seemed a distant dream.

 **00:00:42**

"Na...ts..tsu, it is...n't-"

"Shut up, damn it!" The warm liquid was welling up fast. A leaf that could no more hold the sadness of the clouds.

Punch. Punch. His flames gone. Having already fled from the coming disaster. Fists completely curtained in blood, sore.

"It isn't yo...your fau...lt."

The flame dragon slayer paused mid strike.

 **00:00:33**

The tears had come in the form of a raging waterfall. He slumped to his knee's, utterly useless.

Both Fairy Tail wizards pressed their foreheads against the invisible wall. He couldn't feel her warmth as he'd thought.

"Lucy... you can't give up. You can't!"

"Natsu? Remember when we...when we fir...st met?" The dragon slayer nodded. "I...I thought you were so co...ol."

 **00:00:27**

Her voice wasn't her own. It was distorted and horsed. Her smile was serene as if she'd accepted her fate long before he'd arrived.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! The Lucy I know would never give up!"

"Now that I've go...gotten to kno...w you, you're a bonehead."

 **00:00:23**

"Lucy!?" He yelled frantically. Whether she heard him or not, she made no indication.

"Remember when you brought-" she paused to take a deep shakey breath. "-me the cherry blossom tree? That made me so happy."

 **00:00:15**

"Lucy, please." He pleaded.

"Please give all my keys to Yukino."

No

"Tell Erza she can add Star Dress to her arsenal."

No. This couldn't be happening.

"Tell Gray I'm sorry we couldn't explore his family legacy more. Maybe Juvia can help."

 **00:00:10**

"To Wendy and Charle, tell them to always smile high."

Where the hell was everyone!?

 **00:00:09**

"I have a rare fish in the back of my freezer. Give it to Happy."

"Stop it, Lucy!" He was becoming hysterical.

 **00:00:08**

"Make sure Levy gets whatever's done of my book."

What the hell was going on!? He'd always been the one to save the day. To save her. Why was this time so drastically different? What the hell changed!?

 **00:00:07**

"Tell master Makarov, he's a great father. The best there ever was."

Her guild mark was disappearing. And this scared him more than anything else.

 **00:00:06**

"Also,tell Gajeel to stop being so stubborn. Talk to her already."

This was... this was too real. Lucy isn't dying. It's an illusion.

 **00:00:05**

"And Natsu..."

 **00:00:04**

That's the only explanation.

 **00:00:03**

Lucy can't die.

 **00:00:02**

He'd save the day like always.

 **00:00:01**

"It's not your fau~lt"

 **00:00:00**


End file.
